Fading Shadows
by Moon of Dark Night
Summary: ShadowClan is thrown into a time of chaos and blood. Evil rises from within, and ShadowClan falls. Will the Clan fade out of memory and existence, are will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Shrieks of cats in pain were heard. Claws flashed, and battle cries were sounded. Blood was spilled carelessly, and it formed tiny red streams that covered the ground with scarlet. The blood's heavy stench filled the air._

_Icekit was there, watching, but unable to stop the fighting. Unable to even move. _

_Fear filled her heart as a cat leaped on her, and she screamed as he slashed his claws against her throat, and everything went black._

Icekit jerked awake, her eyes wide in fright, her fur bristling, and her whole body shaking. Her heart was beating strongly against her skin, her breath came in short gasps.

_Why do I have this nightmare every night? Does it mean something? And if it does, what is the meaning? _

Icekit glanced outside the nursery, and realized that it was the middle of the night.  
_I need to sleep._

She tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. The nightmare was scaring her to much. She was afraid that if she would go back to sleep, she would have the same dream again. That was something she didn't want.

At last, unable any longer to just lay in her nest, Icekit got up, and slithered out of the warm nursery, to the cold, clear, leaf-fall night.

Icekit took in a deep breath of the icy air, and shivered.

Everything was quiet. The only noise was the soft whisper of the wind, whistling in her ears, and making the leaves rustle. A lone cry of an owl sounded out of place in the silence of the night.

Icekit glanced up at the sky, and realized how beautiful it was. The sky was clear, with no clouds covering it. The countless, tiny stars shined, making the dark night-sky look even darker. And then there was the moon, tiny and insignificant compared to the splendor of the sun, but still, none-the-less, stunning, with it's silvery beauty.

_I never knew that the night was so fair. Well, ya, I've never really been out in the night, but still..._

The beauty pushed her dream to the back of her mind, and she just sat there, completely still, staring at the night sky.

Icekit blinked open her icy-blue eyes, and realized that she was laying in the middle of the camp, on the hard dirt.

_How did I get here?_ She wandered. _Why am I not in my cozy nest?_

Suddenly she remembered that she had gone out of the nursery in the middle of the night.

_I must have fallen asleep while I was here._

She glanced at the sky, and realized that it was already dawn.

_Oh no! Cats are going to start waking up now, and there going to think it's strange that I'm out of the nursery at this time. I have to go now!_

Icekit hastily scrambled to her feet, and raced, as silently as possible, to the nursery.

_Good thing no one else is in the nursery, _she thought when she got to the nursery. _Like this no one will question me. _She immediately regretted her thought.

_Of course it's not a good thing! Of course it's not a good thing that... that mother died. _

With that thought, a memory flashed in her mind.

"_Mother! I'm going to play with Snowkit, okay?" _

"_Of course, Icekit," Dappleleaf replied, her eyes shining. "Just come back at sun-set, okay?" Icekit nodded quickly in agreement and dashed out of the nursery._

"_Snowkit!" Icekit called. "Wanna play?"_

"_Ya!"_

_Icekit raced to Snowkit._

"_So, what do you want to play?" Snowkit didn't answer, and instead her eyes widened in fear.  
_

_"What happened?" Icekit asked, confused._

_Icekit suddenly felt claws sinking into her back, and she looked up, frightened, to see a hawk clutching on to her back and flapping his wings, getting ready to take flight. Icekit felt herself rise into the air, and she screamed. The hawk let out a cry of victory.  
_

_Suddenly her mother launched herself from the nursery, and dashed to Icekit. She leaped on one of the hawk's wings, and started clawing it. Icekit let out a sigh of relief as felt herself falling back down to the ground, and she stretched her aching shoulders. The hawk let out a cry of frustration, and rose higher into the air. _

_Icekit realized that Dappleleaf was still hanging on to the hawk._

_The hawk's trying to take her! That can't happen!  
_

"_No!" Icekit shouted in anguish. "Let my mother go!"_

_The hawk, of course didn't listen to her, and kept rising, until he disappeared into the horizon. With Dappleleaf on his back._

"_Mother!" Icekit wailed. "Mother!"_

Icekit jerked out of the memory, her body shaking, and her heart full with grief and sorrow.

_Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I have died instead of her? Why did she have to save me, and by that kill herself?_

"Icekit?"

Icekit spun around, and saw Snowpaw, her former denmate. She had been one of Icekit's best friends. Snowpaw's eyes were full with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so miserable?" questioned Snowpaw.

"I've been thinking of Dappleleaf," admitted Icekit, and her eyes clouded with grief. Snowpaw pressed her fur against Icekit's, sympathetically.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I understand how you feel, but you can't grieve for Dappleleaf forever. Life goes on, and you have to go on to."

Snowpaw's eyes suddenly lit up.

"It's your apprentice ceremony today!"

The grief vanished from Icekit's heart as she was swept in Snowpaw's excitement.

_That's what she was trying to do. _ Icekit realized. _She was trying to make me happier. I really am lucky to have her as a friend._

"Do you know when it is?" Icekit asked.

"I think it's supposed to be at sun-high." Snowpaw glanced up at the sky. "It should be any time now."

Almost as if listening to Snowpaw's words, Skystar's summon echoed through ShadowClan's camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Icekit watched as cats started streaming to the high-ledge, and she got up to join them.

_It's my apprentice ceremony now!_

"Cats of ShadowClan!" began Skystar. "I gathered you now for one of my favorite duties. A kit has reached her sixth moon, and it's time for her to be named as an apprentice. Icekit!"

Icekit bounced forward, her whole body quivering with excitement.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be Icepaw. Goldenfire!"

_Wow! Goldenfire is going to be my mentor! He's a really good warrior!"_

Goldenfire stepped forward, his golden pelt gleaming in the sun-light.

"You've proved yourself over and over that you are a loyal warrior, and I decided that you're ready for an apprentice. You'll mentor Icepaw." Icepaw stretched out to touch noses with Goldenfire, and the rest of the Clan cheered.

"Icepaw! Icepaw! Icepaw!"

_I'm an apprentice!_

**How was that? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the three people who reviewed, and to SpiritTheFlygon for favoriting the story.**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

Icepaw woke as she felt someone nudge her roughly. She blinked open her eyes, and saw Goldenfire standing over her. His eyes orange eyes betrayed that he was irritated.

"You sleep like a hedge-hog. It took _years _to wake you," he muttered, then straightened up. "I'm taking you hunting."

Icepaw groaned inwardly. She hated going hunting. _Why can't he take my for battle training? He hardly ever does that! I've been an apprentice for at least half a moon now, and he only took me battle training once or twice! And except for that, I'm horrible at hunting. _

"Can we go battle practice instead?" Icepaw asked hopefully.

"No! We're going hunting! Now, get up." Icepaw was about to argue with him, but caught herself in the last second.

Icepaw rubbed her eyes with her paws to get rid of her drowsiness, and then got up and walked to a waiting Goldenfire.

The cold air outside washed away her sleepiness, and she warmed up when they started padding through the forest.

Icepaw heard a rustling in a near tree, and she looked up to find a squirrel hopping from branch to branch. Goldenfire followed her gaze, and he spotted the squirrel. He nodded in approval.

"Wait until he jumps to the ground," Goldenfire whispered. _I know that! Did he think I would try climbing up the tree? I'm _not_ ThunderClan! _

Icepaw didn't reply, though she was burning to, because she didn't want to disturb the squirrel, and instead she just waited for the squirrel to come down, but when it was taking it to long, her attention started to wander.

_Wait! What is that scent? It smells like heather, and wind swept places... WindClan! _

Icepaw urgently turned to Goldenfire, not caring that the squirrel dashed away.

"What do you-" Goldenfire began, looking annoyed.

"WindClan!"she interupted.

"Yes..." Goldenfire mewed, puzzled. "What about them? And couldn't you wait until you caught the squirrel? Did you have to scare it away?"

"I can smell them! On _our_ territory!"

Goldenfire opened his mouth, and immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Go get more cats!"

"How do you know it's an invasion?" Icepaw asked puzzled. "Maybe they just need to speak to Skystar?"

"Then they should have waited for the Gathering," growled Goldenfire. "And except for that, can't you smell a dozen different scents? Why would they bring so many cats to _talk _to Skystar? Now, go get more cats!"

"But-"

"Just go! Do you have to argue about everything?" _Yes! _Icepaw fumed inwardly, but didn't say that out loud, and instead just turned around and raced to camp.

Her chest was aching and she was out of breath when she reached the entrance, but she didn't stop and kept going on as quickly as she could. Cats stared out her curiously as she ran through the camp, but she ignored them and headed to Skystar's den. She entered the den, without waiting for Skystar's permission, heaving.

"What happened?" Skystar asked, puzzled, but she didn't comment on Icepaw's burst into her den.

"Wind- WindCla-an is atta-cking," she mewed, still struggling to breath.

"Where are they?"

"The WindClan border."

Skystar instantly got up, and went out of her den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High-ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Icepaw hurried after her leader, and settled down with the rest of the Clan.

"WindClan has been found on our territory!"

Murmurs of anger and displeasure spread through the Clan.

"I need a battle patrol! The cats I say now are the ones going." _Please choose me! "_Ravenwing, Rockstorm, Foxfrost, Graybird, Blackfire, Redpaw, Snowpaw, and myself."

_What about me?_

"Can I go to?" Icepaw asked. _Please say yes!_

"I'm sorry, but no. Goldenfire has informed me that you're doing well in battle training, but you're still to young to go to a battle."

Icepaw glared at her, but didn't reply. She knew better than to argue with her leader. But she didn't give up on going to the battle. _I'll go whether you __like it__ are not!_

When the chosen cats turned to leave, Snowpaw sent Icepaw a sympathetic glance and mouthed: "It doesn't matter."

_I know you mean well, but it _does_ matter to me. A lot. And I'm willing to try hard to get to go. I'm going to follow them!_

Icepaw waited for the patrol to leave the camp, and then turned to follow them. A tail on her back stopped her. Icepaw spun around and saw Deerspot, the deputy, frowning at her. He had stayed back in camp because Skystar left, and the Clan couldn't be left without a deputy _and _a leader.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm... uh..." stumbled Icepaw, trying to think of an excuse. "I'm going hunting." _There's no way he's going to believe that! But I couldn't think of anything better!_

To her surprise, Deerspot nodded in approval, apparently believing her lie.

"Good thinking. Do you want someone to come with you?"

"Uh... No it's okay. I'm fine on my own." _Please don't insist on making someone come with me!_ She prayed.

He shrugged.

"If you want."

Full of relief, Icepaw scrambled through the entrance, out into the forest.

"Good hunting!" Deerspot called after her.

"Thanks!" Icepaw called back.

_I have to go quickly if I want to catch up to the patrol! _

Icepaw burst into a run, desperate to catch up to the patrol.

Soon enough, she caught the patrol's scent. She followed the scent trail to the WindClan border, and she started catching faded yowls and shrieks. _They must have started fighting already!_

Icepaw urged her tired muscles to go even faster. A strong stench of blood reached her nose, and she gagged. She followed the stench to it's source, and quickly enough spotted cats jumping and clawing, or you can say, fighting. _I got there! _She thought with excitement, but also with fear. _But now I have to fight. I might have to fight older and more expiranced cats, will I be able to? I haven't had much training! _For a second she couldn't move from the fear that was paralyzing her body.

_Come on! _She shook herself. _Go help with the battle! Why else did you come here?_

Icepaw leaped into the battle. She spotted a small, ginger tabby tom heading for Redpaw, who was already fighting a different tom. The tom grinned when he realized that Redpaw was to distracted to notice him, and leaped, sure that he would manage to land on Redpaw's back. _Oh, you won't get her! _Icepaw, too, leaped into the air, and met him in midair. She bowled into his stomach, and he let out a surprised yowl when he crashed into the ground. But, before Icepaw could get on top of him, he managed to scramble onto his feet.

_He's fast! But he's only an apprentice, like me, so hopefully I'll be able to beat him._

Icepaw and the tom circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. _This is going to keep on for forever __if none of us make a move! I guess I'll make the first one._

Icepaw charged at the tom, but he managed to easily avoid her. Icepaw spun around, hissing, and got ready for the tom to make his move. The tom jumped at her, and she watched him fly towards her. At the last second, she flattened herself to the ground, and he sailed over her. He hit the ground hard, and lay there, dazed for a little. Icepaw used that to deliver a few blows with her claws unsheathed, and then backed away. The tom got up, and looked at her warily. Then suddenly, faster than lightning, he dashed towards her, and managed to trace his claws along her flank, making a deep scratch that started dripping blood. Icepaw bit back a hiss of pain as she felt pain as sharp as thorns race through her flank. She leaped at again, intent on managing to beat him. He managed to jump out of her way easily, and, with a bored expression on his face, he yawned. Icepaw was ready for him to try to move out of the way. She turned in midair, and managed to land on his back. The tom yowled in surprise. _Huh! That will show him to pretend to be bored! _She flashed her claws across his muzzle, and then sunk her teeth into his ear. He yowled in pain. _If an enemy is defeated you need to release him, _she reminded herself, and let him go. The tom sent one last glance at her, and then raced away from there. Icepaw turned to find another opponent, but realized that WindClan were fleeing. _You got what you des__e__rved, mange-pelts!_ Next_ time don't invade our territory!_

Her excitement and feeling of victory vanished when she spotted Skystar padding to her, looking enraged.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Icepaw looked down and didn't reply.

"Don't you think that if I tell you that you _can't _come," went on Skystar. "You should listen?"

"I'm sorry," Icepaw whispered, her pelt burning when she realized the whole patrol was staring at her.

"So you should be," mewed Skystar coldly. She turned to the rest of the cats. "We're going back to camp."

Icepaw trailed in the back, her shoulders sagging. _Why did I come? _She asked herself. _Was it worth it?_

_Yes! _She realized. _It was worth it for me. If I could go back in time. I wouldn't change what I did today. I'm happy I got a chance to help my Clan, no matter what the price is going to be! _

As they entered the camp, she straightened her body, and braced herself for whatever punishment Skystar would decide to give her.

"I want to see you in my den," Skystar told her. Icepaw took a deep breath, and followed her leader to her den.

"What you did was wrong," began Skystar. "You disobeyed a direct order from your leader, and I must punish you for it." Icepaw lowered her head in shame. _I'll exept whatever punishment you'll give me, b__ut I still don't regret what I did! _

"So," went on Skystar. "For the next half a moon you'll stay in camp, and take care of the elders." _What!? But I'm supposed to be training! _But Icepaw didn't say that. She knew better then to argue right now. "You'd better get started now," offered Skystar, her voice hard. Holding back a sigh, Icepaw stood up and went out of the den towards the elder's den. _I have a whole another half a moon to be stuck in camp! How will I bear it? _

**Okay, I want to make an allegiances (only for ShadowClan), so can you please give me some cats?**

**This is what I have so for:**

**Leader: Skystar- a white she-cat with ginger paws, and sky-blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Deerspot- a brown tabby tom with black spots on his back, and amber eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Ravenwing- a long furred black she cat with yellow eyes.**

**Rockstorm- a dark-gray tom, with a lighter gray underbelly and green eyes.**

**Foxfrost- a light ginger tom with one white ear, and blue eyes.**

**Graybird- a light gray she-cat with a v-shaped ear and amber eyes.**

**Blackfire- a pure black tom with orange eyes.**

**Goldenfire- a golden tabby tom with orange eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

**Redpaw- a ginger tom with a black paw, ears and tail-tip, and yellow eyes.**

**Snowpaw- a snowy-white she-cat with green eyes.**

**Icepaw- a white she-cat with a very light-gray underbelly, a gray tail tip, and ice-blue eyes. **

**That's all I have.**

**I need a medicine cat, a medicine cat apprentice, 5-6 more warriors, 3-4 more apprentices and a couple elders. If I get to many cats (which I don't think will happen), I might not use all of them, so please don't get insulted. Thank you!**

**And except for giving cats, can you also tell me what you thought about the chapter? I would _really _appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews, and for the cats you gave me.**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

Icepaw shivered as cold raindrops hit her scruff. She dragged a large wad of dripping moss to the elders den. Icepaw heaved it inside, put it down, and started spreading it on the hard, cold ground.

"Did you have to get the boggiest piece of moss in the forest?" complained Birdsong. "It's making the whole den wet!"

_It's raining! _Icepaw bit back the reply. She has learned that she should usually just keep her jaws shut. She silently finished spreading the moss, and left the den, into the freezing rain. _I'm done with the elders den, _she thought sullenly. _Now I have to do the nursery. _With a sigh, Icepaw bent down her head against the rain drops, and headed to the entrance. She slid out through the tunnel, and started looking for a tree with enough moss on it.

By the time she found a good tree, she was drenched, and chilled to the bone. She unsheathed her claws and started slicing pieces of wet moss off the bark, but her frozen muscles were making it hard to move, and she wasn't managing to work very quickly. The wind whistled in her ears, and she was shivering non-stop.

At last, she manged to collect a large enough pile, so she rolled it into a ball and grabbed it in her jaws.

As she started padding towards the camp with the dripping moss in her jaws, the rain stopped, and the clouds cleared up, letting the weak leaf-fall sun shine on the ground, and warm Icepaw up a bit.

_You couldn't have stopped raining a little earlier? _Icepaw complained to no one it particular, while flicking drops from her ears. _Before I got completely drenched?_

Though she was soaked, the sun started drying her up, and by the time she reached the camp, she was almost dry, and the moss wasn't sopping either, just a little damp. She padded to the nursery and slipped in, though she was an apprentice, she could easily get in to the nursery, being small for her age.

"Hi," Icepaw mewed to Ravenwing. Ravenwing had moved into the nursery a couple days ago, expecting Deerspot's kits. Ravenwing was the only one in the nursery, which made it easier to clean it out, as Icepaw only had one nest to do.

"Hi," replied Ravenwing. "Did you come to do my nest?" Icepaw nodded. "You can leave the moss here," offered the black she-cat. "I can take care of my own nest."

"Thanks," mewed Icepaw gratefully.

"No problem," answered Ravenwing kindly. "I'm sure you had a long day, and you want to go rest."

Icepaw nodded. She _was_ worn out. Clearing out nests _was_ tiring.

"Icepaw!" called Goldenfire when she exited the nursery. Icepaw padded up to him, her white fur shining in the sun's weak light.

"What?"

"Skystar decided that your punishment is over, and I'm taking you training now."

"Really?" Icepaw asked, her blue eyes shining, and excitement driving away her drowsiness. Goldenfire rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Why else would I tell you that!?" Icepaw didn't bother to answer.

_At last I can go back to training! I'm sick of clearing out dens! _

"What are we doing?" asked Icepaw.

"Battle training." _At last! We've barely gone battle training until now._

Icepaw trotted happily after her mentor, a spring in her step. Goldenfire took her to the training clearing, which was a grassy hollow sheltered by trees.

"Okay," mewed Goldenfire. "We're not going to be doing something so difficult, as you haven't been training for quiet a long time."

They trained until dusk, and Icepaw's muscles began aching. Despite what he mewed, that they're not going to be doing hard training, it was still very challenging, and Icepaw, not having been doing exercise for a long time, had to struggle to keep up.

At last, Goldenfire told her they can go back to camp, and relief filling her weary body, she padded after her mentor.

"You did very well," congratulated Goldenfire as they started heading towards the ShadowClan camp. "I'm very impressed."

Icepaw dipped her head in embarrassment, but her heart filled with pride.

"Actually," went on Goldenfire. "I decided that you can come to the Gathering tomorrow night."

"Really?" Icepaw asked, full with surprise and excitement.

"Yes! Why do you always question what I say?"

For a second, Icepaw was taken aback, until she noticed the playful sparkle in Goldenfire's orange eyes.

"And why don't you understand that there are some questions you're just not supposed to answer?" Icepaw retorted, her eyes gleaming in mischief.

Goldenfire purred in amusement, then he shook himself and mewed, "come on, we need to get back to the camp, it's getting late."

"So let's run!" Icepaw burst into a quick run, not waiting for Goldenfire to say anything. She ran all they way to the camp, relishing the feel of the wind on her fur. She burst into the camp, panting, and slowed down as cats began to stare at her.

"You can eat something if you want," a soft breath ruffled her ear fur. She jumped in surprise, but relaxed when she realized it was only Goldenfire.

"You scared me out of my fur," she complained.

Goldenfire only smiled. "Go on," he urged. "I'm sure you're hungry."

When her belly let out a loud rumble, she realized he was right, and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. There were only a couple frogs and a toad on the pile, and Icepaw grimaced. She had never liked frogs and toads. They were to slimy and bitter. _Oh well, _she thought. _I guess I'll just have to live with eating a frog. I'm starving._

Icepaw distastefully picked out a small frog, and dragged it to the apprentices den.

"Hi, Icepaw," it was Snowpaw. She was padding towards Icepaw, looking tired, and her green eyes, which were usually shining, were dull.

"Hi," answered Icepaw. "Do you want to share?" she asked, pointing at the frog.

Snowpaw shrugged. "Thank you."

They quickly gobbled down the frog, Icepaw grimacing with every bite she took.

When they finished, they lay down side by side near the apprentice's den, watching cats return from patrols.

"So," Snowpaw broke the silence. "You're back to training?" Icepaw nodded.

"How was it?" Snowpaw asked.

"Tiring."

Snowpaw purred sympathetically. "Do you want to go to sleep now?" she offered. "I wouldn't mind."

"No, it's okay. I can stay up a bit longer."

"Whatever you want," Snowpaw shrugged.

"So how is your training going?" asked Icepaw. "Are you going to become a warrior soon?"

"Actually," mewed Snowpaw. "I think I'm going to become a warrior any time now!"

Icepaw purred with happiness, though inside her heart she felt a prick of regret. _What will I do with out her? She is my best friend!_

_Whatever, _Icepaw shook the thought away. _Don't be selfish. You should only be happy for Snowpaw that she's becoming a warrior!_

"Come on," mewed Snowpaw. "I think you should go to sleep. You look tired."

"So do you," mewed Icepaw.

"I'm going to sleep to."

Icepaw got up and padded into the Apprentice's Den.

"Good night," Icepaw heard Snowpaw mew as she curled up in her nest.

"Good night," replied Icepaw softly, and closed her eyes, letting herself slip into unconscious.

_Icepaw was there again, watching the battle rage on. _

_But this time, it wasn't just a__nonymous__ cats fighting and dying. Icepaw could recognize her Clanmates._

_And they were all dying. There was Redpaw, trapped under a large cat, who was sinking his claws into Redpaw's throat. And Birdsong! The elder was lying in a pool of blood, gasping for breath. And Ravenwing, protecting kits. Deerspot! Snowpaw! _

_And they were all dying. Icepaw was unable to help._

"_You must save them!" a voice whispered in her ear. _

"_But.. But how?"_

"_You must save them!" the voice continued to whisper. "Only you can! If you don't ShadowClan will be utterly destroyed, and wiped out of every living being's memory!"_

"_How?" Icepaw felt despair began to overwhelm her. "What am I supposed to do!?"_

"Icepaw!"

Icepaw jerked awake, her body shaking. Snowpaw was standing near of her, looking worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya," gasped Icepaw. "It was just a nightmare."

Snowpaw looked unconvinced. "Fine. I think you should go back to sleep, it's the middle of the night."

Icepaw nodded curtly, and settled back into her nest. She closed her eyes again, and drifted into an uneasy sleep, full with blood and shrieks. But she still managed to sleep through the night.

**Please review! And I still need more cats!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you, KonoDragon for the review.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update, in like, forever, and here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

"Icepaw, come on, time to go to the Gathering!"

Icepaw quickly gulped down the mouse she had been in the middle of eating, and then raced towards the waiting Goldenfire.

"Come on, we need to catch up to the patrol!"

Without waiting for Icepaw to reply, Goldenfire burst into a run. Icepaw quickly followed him, her paws letting out clouds of dust behind her.

Icepaw relished the feel of the wind blowing through her fur, and the constant movement. Her legs were only a blur, and her tail waved behind her.

Icepaw was disappointed as she was forced to skid to a halt, as they had reached the other cats, and she had almost bumped into Deerspot.

Icepaw weaved her way through the cats to the front of the patrol, wanting to be in the lead.

Skystar was in the front, leading the cats, and Icepaw quickened her pace to pass her too.

But a golden tail waving in front of her stopped her.

Icepaw spun around and spotted Goldenfire glaring at her.

"Stay in the back and stop making trouble," he hissed.

Icepaw opened her mouth to reply hotly, but Goldenfire had already disappeared amongst the other cats.

Fuming, Icepaw padded reluctantly to the back of the patrol, her excitement fading.

_He had to come and ruin everything, didn't he?_

Icepaw padded on, head down and tail dragging on the ground.

_Since when am I not allowed to have fun?_

"So how is your first Gathering until now?"

Icepaw looked up. Rainpaw. _What does he want now?_

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Only 'fine'? Not amazing, or something like that?"

Icepaw was beginning to lose her temper. "Nothing even happened yet! How would 'nothing' be exciting!?"

Rainpaw shrugged. "I don't know. For _me _every single second was exciting."

"Well, not for me," retorted Icepaw, pulling away from him.

Icepaw ignored the hurt look in Rainpaw's eyes, and kept padding on, eyes fixed ahead of her.

"Icepaw, come _on, _just cross already!"

Icepaw was standing in front of the bridge, frozen in fear.

The water underneath the tree trunk was churning, letting white spray into the air, which covered the bridge, making it slippery.

_The bridge is too thin! If I go on, I'm going to fall off!_

"Icepaw, just go already!"

Icepaw closed her eyes. _I can't to this!_

She suddenly felt a soft breath on her neck.

Rainpaw. Again!?

"It's okay," he mewed quietly. "Also I was afraid the first time I had to cross."

_No! I refuse to be as good as Rainpaw. I have to be better._

Icepaw took a deep breath, and leaped onto the trunk.

She raced across it, not daring to look down at the gushing water, and wanting to get off as quickly as possible.

"Icepaw, slow down!" Rainpaw's frightened yowl reached her ears.

Icepaw ignored it, keeping on to run until she reached the end.

She jumped off the bridge, relief filling her.

"What do you think you were doing?"

Goldenfire.

She sighed. Now she would have to deal with her careless action.

"Crossing the bridge," replied Icepaw, not flinching in Goldenfire's hard gaze.

"Yes, but how did you do that?" he lashed out. "You think I have nothing better to do then fish you out of the lake?"

"But you didn't have to," Icepaw dared to reply.

"But I might have had to."

Shooting her one last angry look, he padded away, towards a group of WindClan warriors.

_Just ignore him, _she told herself, and padded to a group of apprentices.

"Um, hi," she mewed, suddenly nervous to meat new cats.

"Hi!" a large white tom bounced up. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Icepaw, from ShadowClan. And you?"

"I'm Whitepaw," replied the white tom. "That's Mosspaw," he pointed towards a white and gray she cat. "We're from RiverClan. And those are Foxpaw, Rabbitpaw and Silverpaw from WindClan," he mewed, pointing in turn to a ginger tabby tom then a brown and white she cat, and lastly a silver gray tom.

Mosspaw nodded coolly at her, Foxpaw and Silverpaw shot her a friendly glance, and Rabbitpaw just ignored her.

"Just ignore Rabbitpaw," whispered Whitepaw, eyes gleaming with mischief. "She's always acting like a grump."

"I heard that!" Rabbitpaw fumed, and the group of apprentices laughed.

"Told you," Whitepaw whispered in her ear. Icepaw held back a snort.

"Where's ThunderClan?" questioned Icepaw.

"They didn't come yet," replied Whitepaw.

"And here they are!" announced Foxpaw.

Icepaw turned to were Foxpaw was looking, and spotted a group of cats streaming towards them.

"ThunderClan has only one apprentice, Blackpaw," explained Whitepaw.

"Where is he?"

Whitepaw shrugged. "Maybe he didn't come."

"Maybe."

"Quiet," mewed Mosspaw. "I think the Gathering is starting."

Icepaw looked up at the leaders.

"I'll be first!" announced a pure white tom.

"That's Snowstar, RiverClan's leader," hissed Whitepaw.

"you're very similar to him," pointed out Icepaw.

"He's my father."

"Ah."

"Everything's good at us," mewed Snowstar. "Prey's plentiful and are nursery is full. We have nothing else to share."

He stepped down, waiting for the next leader to talk.

This time a brown tabby she cat padded up.

"That's Duststar, ThunderClan's leader," explained Whitepaw.

"We have important news!" announced Duststar. "ShadowClan has been hunting on our territory!"

Angry yowls came from the ShadowClan cats.

"We did no such thing!" yowled Deerspot. "We have enough prey. Why would we steal yours?"

"Lyer!"

"Foxdung!"

Even Icepaw was on her legs, yelling insults into the air.

"Silence!" shouted Skystar, and the yowls faded down to hushed whispers.

"Go on, Snowstar. I would like to know what proof you have for accusing us like that."

"ShadowClan scent has been found in our territory, covered in prey's blood!"

"And how do we know you're not lying?"

Snowstar seemed to lose her posture for a second.

She regained herself and announced, voice ringing across the clearing. "Unless ShadowClan stops envading our territory, ThunderClan will attack. You have been warned. This Gathering is over."

Snowstar leaped down the oak and gathered her Clan.

"Come on, ShadowClan!" called Skystar. "We're leaving too!"

Icepaw joined her Clan.

The journy back seemed like a blur.

Her thoughts were fixed only upon what had just happened. _How dare they accuse us like that? How!?_

When Icepaw reached the camp, she collapsed into her nest, completely exhausted, and drifted into sleep.

**Here are ShadowClan's complete allegiances:**

**Leader: Skystar- a white she-cat with ginger paws and tail, and sky-blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Deerspot- a brown tabby tom with black spots on his back, half an ear missing, and light amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: **

**Lionbreeze- a golden-tabby tom with a black paw and dark green eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Rockstorm- a dark-gray tom, with a lighter gray underbelly and stunning green eyes.**

**Foxfrost- a light ginger tom with one white ear, and navy blue eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Blazepaw.**_

**Graybird- a light gray she-cat with a v-shaped ear, a long scar from her ear to her tail, and bright amber eyes.**

**Blackfire- a long-furred pure black tom with a scar on his nose, and orange eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Snowpaw.**_

**Blueflame- a blue gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes.**

**Goldenfire- a dark golden-tabby tom with fiery orange eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Icepaw.**_

**Silverclaw- a gray she-cat with a white underbelly, darker tabby stripes, blue eyes and only one claw on one of her feet.**

_**Apprentice- Featherpaw.**_**  
Grasstail- a spiky-furred gray tom, with a white underbelly and grass-green eyes.  
Gingerfoot- a black she-cat, with one ginger paw, a very short tail, and amber eyes. **

**Spottedface- a light tan she-cat with dark brown spots on her face and neck area and near her tail, and amber eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Rainpaw.**_

**Apprentices:**

**Blazepaw- a golden tabby she-cat, with a black ear, tail and paw, and amber eyes.**

**Featherpaw- a very slender black tom with green eyes and an orange face.**

**Rainpaw- a blue gray tom with black stripes across his back, and very dark green eyes.**

**Redpaw- a ginger tom with a black paw, ears and tail-tip, and sickly yellow eyes.**

**Snowpaw- a snowy-white she-cat, with a black ear, and forest-green eyes.**

**Icepaw- a white she-cat with a very light-gray underbelly, a gray tail tip, and ice-blue eyes. **

**Queens:**

**Ravenwing- a stocky, long furred black she cat with dark yellow eyes. (Expecting Deerspot's kits.)  
Elders:**

**Cloudeye- a frail gold she-cat with one green eye and one clouded and blind eye.**

**Birdsong- a blind, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**So there.**

**Can you please, please, please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, dear readers and reviewers.**

**Welcome to the next chapter in Fading Shadows!**

**Enjoy!**

"How dare they!"

"Ya, I know!"

"Will they really attack?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"They might..."

"If they do, I'll flay them!"

"We'll make them run all the way back to their territory!"

"They'll never dare come back after we're through with them!"

Icepaw got up, and climbed out of her nest. The unstoppable chatter filling the apprentices' den wasn't allowing her to sleep.

"Will you be quiet!?" she hissed. "Some cats here were trying to sleep, until you woke them!"

"If you're talking about yourself, why not say it?" snickered Redpaw.

Icepaw ignored him. "Just be quiet and let me sleep," she growled.

"And what if we don't want to?" asked Featherpaw, a mocking note to his voice.

"Exactly," Redpaw bared his teeth. "What will you do then?"

"I'll make you," mewed Icepaw bravely though even to her own ears her words sounded hollow and false.

"Um..." mewed Rainpaw hesitantly. "I think she might actually be-"

He was quickly quieted by Featherpaw, before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's see you!" snorted Redpaw in contempt.

_I'll show him! _Decided Icepaw, determined. _I'll make him never underestimate me again. _

Icepaw narrowed her eyes.

_He's bigger then me, _she realized. _Way bigger. I'll have to rely on speed, not strength._

Icepaw bunched her muscles, and concentrated on landing on Redpaw's shoulders. She was determined to wipe that mocking look off his face.

Icepaw leaped into the air, but she miscalculated her jump, and instead of landing on Redpaw's back, she landed directly in front of him.

For a second, Redpaw seemed surprised that she actually dared attack him, but quickly got over his shock and launched himself at her.

Icepaw struggled to get on her legs, but wasn't quick enough. Redpaw rammed into her, head first, making her collapse once more, letting out a grunt.

Triumph flashed in Redpaw's eyes, and he leaped into the air, aiming to land on Icepaw.

_No! I won't let him!_

Icepaw rolled out of the way, letting Redpaw fly past her.

Now it was Icepaw with a grin on her face. She turned to Redpaw, and, quicker then a snake, she leaped after him and cuffed him hard on the ear.

_Huh! Got you!_

She bunched her muscles to pin Redpaw down, but before she could make her move, something heavy landed on her back.

Icepaw looked up, hissing angrily, and saw Featherpaw glaring down at her.

"No, Featherpaw!" mewed Redpaw. "I'll take care of her myself."

Featherpaw reluctantly moved off of her, and Icepaw got up as quickly as she could.

She spun around to face Redpaw, only to feel herself stumble as Redpaw knocked her legs off the ground.

Before she had time to get up again, Redpaw was already on top of her, pinning her down.

_I can't let him win!_

"Loser," scoffed Redpaw. "You were so easy to beat."

"That's not true!" growled Icepaw. "If Featherpaw wouldn't have stopped me, I would've won!"

Redpaw ignored her, going on. "Next time, don't take upon yourself something you can't do."

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean, that next time don't challenge some one you can't beat. I suppose that means you shouldn't fight anyone, but ya..."

Icepaw felt blood fill her head as anger raced through her. _How dare he insult me!? How dare he say I don't know how to fight!? I'll show him what he gets for that!_

Icepaw gathered all her strength, and pushed up with her legs as hard as possible.

Redpaw was thrown off of her, and she manged to flip herself over and pin him down.

"Who's the loser now?" she hissed into his ear. "Huh! Beaten by an apprentice who was training for less then two moons!"

Redpaw snarled and tried to get away from her, but her grip was to strong.

"What's going on here?" Icepaw heard a cold voice mew.

Her grip on Redpaw loosened when she looked up to see who it was, and Redpaw took advantage of that and slithered away from her.

Goldenfire was standing in the entrance to the den.

"What's going on?" he repeated, a dangerous note entering his voice.

"Um.." mewed Icepaw hesitantly.

"You know what," mewed Goldenfire. "I don't think I need you to answer. I can figure out what's happening alone." Goldenfire turned to Icepaw.

"Why did you attack Redpaw?"

Icepaw stayed silent, not knowing what to say. _Why _did _I attack Redpaw?_

"Okay," gave up Goldenfire. "Redpaw, you tell me what happened."

Redpaw sent Icepaw a mocking look, before replying.

"Well, me, Rainpaw and Featherpaw were talking. Icepaw got so annoyed at that that we woke her, that she decided to attack me."

Icepaw felt anger bubble up in her belly. _He's distorting what happened. Yes, maybe me attacking him was uncalled for, but it's not like he's all innocent. The whole time he was insulting me so I would attack him._

"I see," nodded Goldenfire. "I guess it doesn't completely shock me that Icepaw would act like that. Are you hurt?"

_What!? How dare he say that! He thinks I don't know ever how to control myself._

"No," Redpaw shook his head, struggling to hide his pleased expression.

"Good."

"But that's not what happened!" Icepaw finally burst out.

Goldenfire shot her a hard look. "What, you're saying you didn't attack Redpaw I saw-"

"That's _Not _What I was saying," Icepaw interrupted. "What I was saying was, that also Redpaw had a part with it. He was _trying _to get me to attack him!"

"Then you shouldn't have let him convince you to."  
"It's not like _he_ didn't do anything! He attacked me too!"

"Silence!" hissed Goldenfire. "Now, Redpaw, go find your mentor."

_Why won't he listen!?_

"The same goes for the rest of you," he turned to Featherpaw, who was watching with pleasure dancing in his eyes, and Rainpaw, who was shooting sympathetic glances at Icepaw.

Icepaw's fur bristled. _I don't need your sympathy!_

"Icepaw, I need to talk to you."

Icepaw followed her mentor out of the den.

_Time to deal with the results of my actions, _she thought heavily.

They padded out of the sunny camp into the dim and shady forest. Only few shafts of light could shine through the thick cover of trees.

The air was damp and humid, hard to breathe in, but also indicating it might rain soon, breaking the couple of sunny days that there was this leaf-bare.

Icepaw could hear soft chirping of birds, and when she listen even harder, she could hear a frog's faint cry.

They padded into a sunlit clearing, and Goldenfire settled down, indicating for Icepaw to do the same.

Icepaw uncomfortably settled down, waiting for Goldenfire to talk.

"I am disappointed in you," mewed Goldenfire.

Icepaw hung her head in shame.

"I expected more from you, especially when there is a threat hanging over us."

_It's wasn't entirely my fault, but what will he say if I tell him that? Anyway, I guess it is, at least partially my fault._

"I'm sorry," mewed Icepaw.

Goldenfire nodded. "You understand that I must punish you."

Icepaw nodded blankly.

_I guess I can already say hello to the elders. I'm going to be stuck taking care of them for the next moon._

"Normally I would've sent you to take care of the elders for another moon,"

_That was expected._

"But," Icepaw's spirits rose and she looked up at Goldenfire. _I'm not going to take care of the elders!_

"With ThunderClan's attack getting closer, we need every warrior and apprentice we have, and you need to be trained if you are to participate in the battle."

_Yes!_

"So instead, I decided that you _will_ take care of the elders, but will also train, and, you won't be going to the next Gathering."

Icepaw's shoulders slumped.

_Whatever, _she tried to cheer herself up._ At least you're not stuck in camp again._

"Come on," ordered Goldenfire. "Time to go hunting."

Icepaw followed him, unhappiness clear on her face.

**So, how was it? Please tell me in a review! They really help encourage me to write!**


End file.
